


多玛明珠

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *芝诺斯x朝阳，芝诺斯x夜露*一个芝诺斯双飞朝阳夜露的故事她是依照男人喜好而存在的玩偶。身为女人是罪，美貌是罪，生于乱世是罪。她已决定不再为男人落一滴泪，再也不会了。
Relationships: Asahi sas Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus, Yotsuyu goe Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

青年名叫朝阳，正襟危坐在一间极致奢华的房间里。  
今天他难得一见吃了一餐饱饭，洗了个透彻的澡，内外干净。身上穿的是稀有珍贵的纯棉和服。这种待遇他一生过只有过两次，这是第二次。第一次是他还在襁褓里的时候，身上裹的一层棉衣。  
他是在父母的旨意和教导之下才得以来到这里的。今晚对他而言，是人生中最重要的一夜。得道则升官发财，永远脱离贫民窟，从此无需为衣食发愁。当然，如果他稍有闪失，赔掉的将是自己的脑袋。  
这房间里除去朝阳之外，正襟危坐着另一个人。是他的义姐，名叫夜露。夜露同他一样，今天难得不用受人欺凌，饱腹一顿，略施淡妆。她身穿一件素灰色的和服，肤若凝脂，容貌出挑，不像出身贫民家庭的人。但夜露却是朝阳此生最看不入眼，最不耻的人。她不过十八九岁，已改嫁过两次，第二任丈夫尤为虐待她，在死前将她卖了抵债。她身不由己，如江上浮萍，就连今日身穿的衣服和打扮用的胭脂都来自恩客赏赐。而朝阳是得到帝国认可，被允许到魔科学院研习的青年。他早就与多玛人，尤其是社会最下等的义姐划清关系，看她被几经转卖，最后流落到游廓之中供男人享乐，只觉得这是女人无能又孱弱招致的报应。  
今日他被赋予了极为庄严神圣的任务，若非父母担心他承受不住，强行要将夜露从青楼赎回一夜，替他分担，这名誉就是他一人独享的了。朝阳在等待的时候，一句话都不与夜露讲。按理来说，分离多年的姐弟见面，总要叙旧怀念一番，而朝阳却对姐姐毫无亲情，只觉得和她说话都会动摇坚定的内心。  
“待会儿芝诺斯大人进来，轮不到你的时候不许说话。”  
朝阳警告道。而夜露只是安静地笑着，仿如每一个夜晚专供男人的微笑。  
已经等待两个小时之久，朝阳的双腿早已酸麻难忍，温好的美酒也换了三巡，仍不见那位一人之下的尊贵客人现身。朝阳的心情在紧张与愉悦之间跌宕起伏，仿如临渊行走，脚下是万劫不复，但只要渡过今夜，便能跻身帝国提督，从此风光权贵加身。  
朝阳告诉自己，他与永远在泥潭中挣扎的夜露不同，很快就能出人头地飞上枝头做凤凰了。  
此时，门突然张开一道缝隙，门外传来一个男人低沉无情的说话声。那人紧接着进屋将门关上，一个被灯火拉长的尖细影子投影在朦胧的山水屏风上，朝二人走来。那是一个从身形上看极为高大英武的男子，脚步沉稳，伴随着盔甲的摩擦声。朝阳的心脏瞬间提到嗓子眼，浑身僵硬动弹不得，提前打好的腹稿全然抛之脑后了。  
这个向他走来的男人，让他憧憬，让他爱慕，让他恐惧。  
“恭、恭候芝、芝诺斯大人！”  
一个金色长发的男人从屏风后走出。这是一个血统纯正的帝国人，身材精悍魁梧，面容苍白英俊，看上去绝不超过二十岁。  
来者是芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，即将继承瓦利斯衣钵成为加雷马帝国未来皇帝之人，仍是一只幼狮，却已颇具帝王之气。一双凛冽的蓝色眼睛扫视到夜露朝阳姐弟身上，露出轻蔑的神色。朝阳已浑身颤栗起来，而夜露果真如他命令的一般，一言不发。  
芝诺斯刚结束与军事参谋的谈话，两人意见相左。若非他今天心情还不错，恐怕参谋此刻已经死在他的刀下。他的面前跪坐着乖巧端丽的一男一女，看上去像是两只待宰的羊羔，任人宰割，毫无反击之力。没想到行宫方圆百里能寻到的也不过这等货色，即便是此刻要了他俩的命，恐怕都未必解气。  
但芝诺斯的刀已经渴了。他按在柄上，迫切地想要看这两人皮开肉绽。他的刀已=抽出一寸，一双柔若无骨的手在此时抚上他，为他卸甲。拥有这双手的是一个神态风尘悲凄的女人，有一双包含烟雨的眼睛，可着实比旁边的男人耐看多了。这个女人有一种神奇的魔力，抚平了芝诺斯的屠戮之心。他知道这是娼妇讨好恩客惯用的伎俩。他暂且收了刀，也许是着了她的道，也许是想见识见识她还有什么能耐。  
朝阳仍呆立在原地，在眨眼之间燃烧又被熄灭的杀意令他措手不及，而夜露竟然捷足先登，比他先一步服侍起芝诺斯来了。这正是他被安置在此的目的——当加雷马帝国的太子芝诺斯床侍。如果芝诺斯对他有肉体上的要求，也要尽其所能满足。父母因听说芝诺斯在床笫之间是暴戾莫测的人，才将夜露牵扯进来，为朝阳分担。  
朝阳一生辛勤求学，无时不想摆脱低微的出身，至今别说伺候男人，连女人的裸体都未曾见过。他还慌乱无措地时候，夜露已细致地为芝诺斯脱去武装。  
朝阳被抢占先机，本就怒火中烧，又看见芝诺斯竟然将目光放在夜露身上，主动跟她讲话：“女人，你叫什么名字？”  
“小女名叫夜露，这是我的弟弟，朝阳。”  
被夜露引荐，更叫他颜面无存。但在芝诺斯面前，朝阳不得不乖顺地俯首行礼。衣已脱至最贴身一层，夜露的手缓缓慢了下来。芝诺斯却握住她，重新放到自己身上。夜露这便体会到了，将内衣脱下，精壮白皙的男人肉体显露出来。  
朝阳已被芝诺斯从地位、肉体、心理上全然征服了，他多希望那个被芝诺斯触碰的人是自己。夜露又跪下身去，微微张开红润小口，以皓齿衔住裤腰细带，轻轻叼开，又似亲吻、似膜拜地贴上去，将裹裤拉下。  
朝阳看到芝诺斯的性器，两颊腾地红起来，已没有勇气与芝诺斯对视。他第一次知道男人的性器官可以生得那样雄伟干净，仿佛不是用来做苟且事的，而是用来讨伐敌人的圣具。朝阳本对跟男人亲热充满了抵触，可芝诺斯的阴茎却想让捧起来，亲上去，一寸一寸的吮干净。  
芝诺斯赤身裸体地走进卧室，警惕而自若地环顾四周，才在床沿坐下，以眼神示意夜露来服侍。夜露看向朝阳，平静地等待着。朝阳终于逮着机会，可不能再让人失望了，得先于夜露得到芝诺斯的赏识。  
他的双腿已麻木，无法起身，干脆四肢着地殷切地朝芝诺斯爬去。朝阳跪在芝诺斯的两腿之间，口淫的技巧还没回忆起来，上下牙关已紧张地一碰，将舌头咬出血来。他哪顾得上疼痛，痴迷而不得要领地将男人的阴茎含进嘴里，尝到一股臊咸味，也毫不介意，极尽勤快地吞吐吮吸着。  
芝诺斯两手放在膝盖上，只觉得下体被激烈地嘬着。那个名叫朝阳的青年脸上有一种痴傻的陶醉，征服这种人毫无快感可言，仿如碾死一只蚂蚁。那嘴受紧张情绪影响，虽然柔软却很干燥，含得他被引起欲望却并不快活。芝诺斯一把揪住朝阳的黑发，朝他口上深处的喉咙眼干去。朝阳为了含住这根粗大的阴茎，本就吞吐困难，突然被芝诺斯猛插，不禁呛入口水，连连想要干呕，却丝毫不敢反抗芝诺斯的蛮力，只能翻着白眼任由羞辱。他感觉脑袋被剧烈晃动，思绪被顶碎成无数段，仍在计较自己的表现，只想知道芝诺斯大人舒坦否，对他满意否。  
一盆寂静绽放的兰花，花枝悠然穿过镂空窗槛。窗外是数九寒冬，屋内的气氛却是燥热的。芝诺斯干得朝阳口腔中满是唾液冒泡的声音，阳具也完全勃起了。他将朝阳往脚下一拨，唾液拉出一道银丝，挂在剑拔弩张的性器上。  
“你过来。”  
芝诺斯命令站在外等待的夜露。  
夜露看向朝阳，沐浴在他充满嫉妒和恨意的目光中，足下无声地走向床，笔直地躺到上面。芝诺斯压上去，撕去她的和服，一声娇嗔，女性的裸体露了出来。  
朝阳仍在震愕与失望当中，看向床上，只见芝诺斯的脊背和一双蜷缩的瘦小裸足。他没看清芝诺斯对夜露做了什么，又是一声惊呼，那双脚被分开，挂在男人的腰上，随着男人的动作晃动起来。  
夜露发出了似欢愉又似哭泣的娇喘。朝阳只觉得恶心、反胃，倒不是因为他刚刚舔了男人的老二，而是目睹了夜露平时是如何下贱地给男人操弄的。两人的身体在交合中颤动着，朝阳心急如焚，也想凑上去为芝诺斯服侍，却怕贸然行事反倒会被芝诺斯处死。  
那些有看活春宫癖好的流氓可要乐了，因为朝阳正处在最佳的视角上。他的视线穿过芝诺斯结实的臀肌和晃动的睾丸，看见一个雪白柔软的肉体正在被不断操着，那白桃一样的皮肉之间，有一道被大大撑开的小洞，正被阴茎一插、一抽，里面的媚肉也一吞、一吐。那处早就被无数个男人，胖瘦老小使用过，没想到仍挺紧致，有少女的纯情。芝诺斯换了个姿势，单膝跪地，让夜露侧身躺着，扛着她的一条腿插入，白色的柔软肉体在朝阳的视网膜上晃动着，看到上面有两颗粉橘色的肉点，朝阳才意识过来，那是女人的乳房。  
夜露赤裸的身体，因情欲而不能自已的脸，连绵不绝的叫春声，都让朝阳深恶痛绝。他知道自己再不表现，从此仕途可就断送在此了。  
究竟是哪里错了，是他不够让人有欲望，还是芝诺斯更喜欢女人！？  
一股莫名的鲁莽充上朝阳的头脑，他爬上床去，自然不敢以口淫过的嘴唇亲吻芝诺斯，只能卑微地亲吻他的大手，将其放在自己身上。  
“请也使用我吧，芝诺斯大人。我比夜露干净，比她知书达礼，不会让您失望的。”  
芝诺斯以轻蔑的目光斜睨他一眼，一手捏住夜露的乳房，狠揉起来。夜露发出痛苦的哀求声，眼中含泪，在朝阳眼里下贱至极。  
“你叫夜露……”芝诺斯将阴茎从夜露下体抽出，竟有那么长，一点点摩擦着肉壶，直到弹滑出来。朝阳已经无法想象夜露被插到了何等深处，夜露目光迷离，无力反抗地躺在床上。这时，令朝阳意想不到的，芝诺斯竟然头一回看向了他：“你叫朝阳。你俩父母在起名的时候，真有点可笑的心思。”  
“父母是不曾读过书的草民，您不喜欢，就重新赐我一个名字吧。”  
芝诺斯全然不讲他的话放在耳里，继续道：“以女养儿，意为朝阳初升便是夜露消散之时，原来草民也有如此险恶的豺狼虎豹之心。”  
芝诺斯抚摸着夜露的脸，将她的口红揉化了，涂抹在脸上：“你的弟弟要借你的肩往上爬，踩在你的尸体上。”  
夜露不为所动，在芝诺斯罕见的爱抚下，露出惹人怜爱的微笑。芝诺斯发出一声狂笑，将朝阳从后颈掐住，扔在夜露身上。  
“你很干净，也就是说没碰过女人。”  
朝阳极抵触夜露柔软的身子，连和她拉开距离，却又不敢远离芝诺斯。  
“那你抱她。”  
朝阳不敢相信自己的耳朵，极快地看了一眼夜露，又转向芝诺斯：“芝诺斯大人，这、这使不得……她是我的姐姐……”  
“姐姐？她在你眼里不过是一摊腐肉罢了。拿出作为男人的样子来，把胯下的那块肉放到女人的身体里去。”  
芝诺斯冰冷的目光有着致命的震慑力。朝阳浑身直冒冷汗，不得已而跨到夜露的身上。这个女人，有一股魔性的诱惑力，像是迷人的香气，越是凄惨可怜，那香气就越是浓郁甜蜜。而对于朝阳，这气味是腐尸身上的恶臭。  
芝诺斯的注意力好不容易落到他的身上，朝阳此刻违逆便要前功尽弃。他忍着呕吐欲望，将夜露的两腿分开屈起，对准中间的阴户，撸动着软绵无能的性器。  
“夜露……你好歹也给我动一动……”  
朝阳头一回在姐姐面前示弱。而夜露直勾勾地盯着天花板上兰花在微风中微微摇曳的阴影，灵魂仿佛已飘出肉体去。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

夜露在思索着超脱了这场性、超脱了这间房、这具肉体的事。朝阳扭曲的脸就悬在她的胸膛之上，那张焦虑至极的脸上已布满许多细密的汗珠，下身那块肉仍毫无反应。夜露阅览过很多男人，他们之中大多数都有这种共性：每逢紧要关头，他们的勇猛、直感、正气，都像爬上女人身体时胯下那二两肉一般，不好使了。  
她有些年没见过朝阳了，告别他时，他还是个不会读书写字的孩子，但近几年听到他的消息越发频繁了。她生活在帝国的殖民区，帝国人不许他们说多玛语，不许出多玛书，不许传多玛小道消息。告示板上贴的都是加雷马军报，她们这些娼妇的故乡，一个个接连被攻陷。夜露就是在这时看见朝阳的名字的，他的照片被刊登在报上，好风光，眼神中是一个精神加雷马人，如果眉心点一刻肉痣，就别无二致了。  
朝阳的五官是阴柔的，有一股女子的媚气，如今却因狰狞而很猥琐邪佞。他自己行不得事，按住夜露的肩晃荡她，仿佛是她给自己的情欲下了咒似的。夜露轻笑了一声，也并非是瞧不起朝阳。她早就不会为把身体提供给男人亵玩这等事儿难过流泪了。在她眼里，男人，帝国人，多玛人，都该死。  
朝阳看向夜露那纤细而丰腴的胴体，目光一直向下，落在腿间稀疏黝黑的耻毛上。那些令男人色欲高涨的体毛，在他眼里形如一团脏污隐血的线虫。朝阳已快呕吐出来，又担惊受怕着，唯恐芝诺斯失去耐心。他闭上眼想象着芝诺斯的身体，想象芝诺斯将他提拔为副官带在身侧，浑身热血沸腾，那处也终于有了些兴致，终于扶住龟头往夜露的下体贴去。他觉得前端碰到了什么柔软、带有体温的事物，顿时头皮发麻，浑身冒出一层鸡皮疙瘩，硬是加紧臀部往前，半软的阴茎从阴唇上滑开了。朝阳实在忍无可忍，干呕一声，险些吐在夜露身上。他听见芝诺斯鄙夷的轻笑，惊慌失措地朝芝诺斯扑去，跪吻他的腹肌、阴茎，嗫嚅着罪该万死一类的话语。芝诺斯将蛞蝓似的朝阳掷在床，以头抢地，近乎将他砸晕。朝阳浑身剧痛，昏昏沉沉，隐约感觉有热液从鼻腔里流出来。  
芝诺斯骑到朝阳身上，这个懦弱而贪婪的男人最终还是引起了他的兴趣。芝诺斯不仅享受棋逢对手的喜悦，更热衷于挖掘人性最不堪的一面。他在朝阳身上看到了一个深不见底的黑洞。掰开臀瓣，那个淡褐色的肉穴正不断紧张地收缩着。它不知天高地厚，想把男人的性器吞下去，以为只要被撑开操弄上百来下，就能把主人送上青云去。  
疼痛并没有使朝阳挫败。他越是痛，反倒越觉得光荣。在芝诺斯的麾下，无人能比他更忠诚，更得力。别说让他躺在芝诺斯的身下，哪怕是躺在帝国军的上百个士兵身下，只要是为芝诺斯献身，他都无所不辞。朝阳从不知道男人屁股之间的那个肮脏肉洞有什么乐趣，但既然芝诺斯想看，他就亲手把臀瓣掰开。肉穴的皱褶被他纤细的手指拉扯着，已经到了极点，中间也才露出隐隐的小口。  
芝诺斯的性器天然带有上翘的弧度，二话不说地操了进去。一阵剧痛袭击了朝阳，墨迹一般的瞳仁瞬间紧皱成黑点。他将险些呼之欲出的痛叫咬住，牙龈溢出鲜血来。芝诺斯抽出，又操入，后穴被干成了一个圆洞，皱褶撕裂，在血液的润滑下，动作竟变得顺畅起来。  
朝阳自翊高出夜露三千境界，不仅不会如女人一般哀叫求饶，反要享受，迎合未来帝王的床笫趣味。他一面放肆，一面又恐惧，怕后穴被操得永远合不拢。可只要获得荣华富贵，漏粪失禁又如何。朝阳故意发出仿佛很享受的声音，臀部向后挺动，迎着芝诺斯操入深处，又配合他整根抽出，那雄伟的阳物上布满橘红色的血膜，小穴因疼痛而阵阵抽搐，操起来比女人还爽利。  
“白豚……”  
芝诺斯轻声说。  
朝阳浑身过电般地一颤，仿佛听了甜蜜情话。所谓白豚，就是多玛特产的猪。公猪被骟去生殖器后，外皮白皙透亮，肉质鲜美又肥硕无比，能养到半吨重。帝国人敞开玩笑，多玛人都是和猪配种生的，才如此愚蠢，任由强者压榨欺凌。这话落在他人头上，是极度恶劣的羞辱，而朝阳却兴奋非常。他恨不得芝诺斯真会吃他的肉啊，咬在胸口，咬在嘴上，把他一口一口吃掉吧。  
朝阳以肩膀支撑身体，两手摸到臀后，像是拍打战鼓似的打自己的臀瓣，亢奋地淫叫着：“芝诺斯大人……芝诺斯大人……我是你的淫猪……”  
尺寸略小的性器没有勃起，像是一块肥脂一般吊在腿间，疯狂颤动着。  
“大人的……顶死了！这天下只有您的……啊！小人以后没有您，再也无法被满足了……”  
白皙的窄臀上布满冷汗，略显童稚的发型也早已凌乱了。芝诺斯毫不怜惜朝阳，除了那不断操动的阴茎之外，不曾碰他一下，仿佛沾染这下贱多玛人的身体，都会折损他的帝王尊严。夜露躺在一旁，将一切看在眼里。弟弟朝阳纠结、病态的求欢之态令她耻笑不已。  
她枕在一块羽毛枕头上，头却硌得慌，因为下面藏着一把火枪。枪是用来暗杀芝诺斯的，她在等一个动手的机会。帝国未来的继承人，马上风死在一个多玛贱民的身上，多讽刺的新闻啊。  
夜露抚摸着自己柔软的肚皮，里面是孕育生命的器官。她接纳过许多次男人，却还没有过一个自己的孩子。也罢，生下来是一种罪。身为女人是罪，美貌是罪，生于乱世是罪。她已决定不再为男人落一滴泪，再也不会了。  
“啊……芝诺斯大人，芝诺斯大人……噫呃啊啊啊……要丢——要丢了！”  
朝阳假装高潮了，陶醉地一下下颤抖、痉挛着，不断将屁股往芝诺斯胯下送。芝诺斯内射在穴里，要换做女人，总要担心皇室血脉外流，朝阳这没有女性能力的男人，就没这烦恼。朝阳浑身大汗淋漓，满足地倒在床上，预感脑中美梦都要接二连三实现。  
男人射精之时，便是警惕心最低，最容易正中下怀之时。夜露将手伸向枕下，将枪管掏出，毫无犹豫地将枪眼对准芝诺斯，扣动扳机。  
芝诺斯只轻轻一抖肩，便躲过了子弹，几缕金发被烫断。他随体型庞大，却异常敏捷，极快地一记手刀劈在夜露腕上，火枪从手中滑落，被芝诺斯用另一只手轻易接住。  
夜露见计划失败，这才露出些许慌张的神色。朝阳已看傻了眼，过了几秒后，才反应过来，夜露这是行刺了帝国的太子！  
“饶命啊，饶命，芝诺斯大人！我和这个女人毫无关系，我对这一切都不知情！”朝阳立马跪下哐哐磕头：“我的忠心苍天可鉴，芝诺斯大人！留我一命吧，朝阳当牛做马孝敬您！”  
芝诺斯露出一丝冷笑，视线与夜露的烟雨目光纠缠在一起。他仿如被吸入一场多玛乡间的雨中，只觉得一旁的朝阳吵饶。漆黑的枪眼转而对准朝阳，朝阳顿时抽住了气，充满泪水的瞪圆两眼中充满难以置信。枪声响起，朝阳吓得昏死过去，夜露也被惊得浑身一抖，却仍在芝诺斯面前毫不示弱。  
子弹打在那盆窗栏边的兰花上，一瞬间花瓣散碎。芝诺斯在花雨间道：“夜露，你有很不错的眼神。”  
“你怎么还不取我的性命？”  
“我一直认为在绝境之下，女性的胆量、容忍力、爆发力都强于男子，看来我猜测得不错。”芝诺斯把玩着手里的火枪，那是一把帝国制军枪，枪管仍是滚烫的。夜露等着他发落自己的命运，他便继续道：“依男人喜好而存在的人偶。男人靠征服你获得自信，在战乱中又被男人推出来做牺牲品。你的心是怎样想的，夜露？”  
“我……”夜露已将生死置之度外，认真地回答问题：“这乱世中已经没有我的栖身之所了！那我要投入这乱世，我要推波助澜，看多玛人，看帝国人，看世人痛苦！”  
“你很有野心，这不错，我正缺你这的杀器。”芝诺斯似乎想到什么，自己将自己逗笑了：“呵呵，黑夜已经降下，太阳再也不会升起来了。”  
芝诺斯将枪管交还给夜露，里面还有一发火弹。但他似乎笃定夜露已经放弃了刺杀一般，将没有一丝伤痕的完美脊背展露给她，披上一件外衣，向屋外走去：“我明天日升之时出发。至于这只白豚的性命，我交给你处置。”  
夜露目送芝诺斯离开，整理好仪容，反复端详朝阳失去意识的脸，最终还是放弃了。她走到窗前，抚开破碎的花枝，外面是浸入夜色的多玛王城。夜露终于痛快、恶劣地笑了，终于从泥潭中挣脱出来，将这王朝踩在脚下。她饶朝阳一条性命，总觉得也是饶了过去怯弱无助的自己一条性命。  
芝诺斯前脚离开，一个男人后脚就钻入房间。这是送夜露这身灰色和服的情郎，也是将她送上刑场、布置刺杀任务的人。夜露此刻只嘲笑自己过去的愚蠢，她是多么廉价啊，一件和服的好，就足够她付出生命。  
男人怒气冲冲地冲向她，揪住她的头发，质问芝诺斯怎么活着离开了。夜露花了妆容，一副被芝诺斯亵玩蹂躏过的样子。他骂夜露是万人骑娼妇，下贱，吃了芝诺斯一点好处就忘了他。  
夜露只是笑，笑到将衣裙下的枪管露了出来。这是男人送的枪，男人最知道它的威力。在这距离下，能在击穿他的头骨，烧出一个贯穿的大洞。他立马一改粗鲁暴力的面孔，哆嗦着在夜露脚边跪下，一边抱着她的小腿，一边呼唤着“小亲亲”“心肝”求饶。  
夜露没有犹豫，第三声枪响，一股皮肉焦糊的气味徐徐升起，勾起夜露许多不好的回忆。她打开窗子，让夜风将过往吹散。  
她去意已决，本想在天亮离开前，最后看一眼故乡的月。谁知骨月不知何时已被浓云遮掩，一场豪雪降下，将红瓦埋没。

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些写在后面的话：这个梗其实是2019年就已经想好了的，现在才产出来，大概是拖延症发作吧……其实不接稿的时候，我可能并不是一个会高频写肉文的人，这篇文，我也不想将其定义为手冲素材，总觉得是更……复杂一点的作品吧。这篇文，是夜露内心蜕变瞬间的一个描绘，最后也埋下了一个小小的彩蛋。最后再度让夜露走入温柔月色的人，将会是豪雪。对于豪雪夜露这两个人，其实我的理解也不只是亲情cp那么简单，要真说起人物理解，又觉得在后记里草草几句并不能阐明我的心意，在此就按下不表了。在写的时候，在听的BGM是 逆光-石川晶子，可以说是因为这首歌，才有了这篇文的灵感。  
> 最后的最后，本人马上要成为mana的豆芽了。一个自闭的豆芽是无法变得美味的，所以有没有人能够带带我！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 最近太难恰饭，的事业因为ao3被墙收到很多局限性，。  
> 觉得还挺喜欢我的作品的读者老爷们，有意向的请找我约稿，没有的帮忙点点kudos转发评论点赞三连。咱谢谢各位读者老爷了。


End file.
